


阿尔弗雷德三明治

by totooototo



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooototo/pseuds/totooototo
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德和赫伯特在图书馆的时候，并非教授出现拯救了阿尔弗雷德微不足道的处男贞操……





	1. 阿尔弗雷德三明治

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alfred Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/329169) by BluePeople. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter 1](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5759957/1/Alfred-Sandwich)

原作者的话：

　　标题可能有点驴人，我不觉得阿尔弗雷德配得上和两个这么有诱惑力的吸血鬼三爽。这个该是他最可能得到的了。让我知道你们什么看法！

 

* * *

 

 

　　阿尔弗雷德尖叫着呼救那刻曾期待发生的所有事情中（列表顶端的其实是啥都没有），最最 _最后_ 一件才是听见冯·克洛克伯爵本尊那冰凉的略带吃惊的嗓音。“赫伯特，你到底在做什么？”

　　吸血鬼坐直身时， 阿尔弗雷德手腕上的压力被松掉了。“我 _看起来_ 像在做什么？”片刻后他抱怨道。

　　阿尔弗雷德几乎能听到了口水流下那邪恶獠牙的声音。他呜咽了声。

　　“看起来像是你正强迫这个优秀的年轻人接受你。”伯爵完全踏入图书馆，不赞同地摇着头，“我告诉过你多少次了，赫伯特，我们不靠暴力交朋友。”接着，是阿尔弗雷德几乎不敢希冀的仿佛带魔力的字句：“让他起来。”

　　阿尔弗雷德得以站起来的同时，他急忙后退，退离开 _它_ ，退离开这个可怕的危险的生物 ，他还想——

　　“我确信你没有受伤，年轻人？”冯·克洛克自他右侧礼貌地说道。阿尔弗雷德倒抽口气——他甚至没听见伯爵穿过房间的声音。

　　“没——没有，先生。”他磕巴道，拉服帖他的衣服，“我很，我很好。”

　　“嗯，很好。”他从容而关切，他帮阿尔弗雷德掖齐衬衫、整理头发，或许还有那么小点被逗乐了。“这样，好多了。”他流畅地单膝跪地，掸去阿尔弗雷德裤子上的灰尘。当他抬头看向他，他的眼睛……完美的墨黑色，还闪着光……看上去很友好。“阿尔弗雷德，我相信你明白我的儿子无意对你作任何伤害。”

　　只要冯·克洛克待在他和赫伯特之间，阿尔弗雷德会同意他所说的任何话。“当——当然先生，我能理解。”他感觉到赫伯特不安地动了动，但没法让自己的眼神离开伯爵的湿润注视看去别处。

　　最终伯爵站了起来，没断开这眼神接触，就算阿尔弗雷德注意到他有多高了，他看起来也不吓人。完全不像 _另一位_ ……

　　“赫伯特，看啊，”冯·克洛克没有转身，“这才是交友之道。”

　　他拾起阿尔弗雷德的手，握住它，仿佛阿尔弗雷德是一位需要被护送下楼梯的女士。他没有握紧，也没有捏他。如果阿尔弗雷德想，他随时都可以抽走。他当然没有，因为他仍旧忙于注视进那双眼睛。

　　“看见没有？”冯·克洛克摩挲着阿尔弗雷德的手指背，“我确信阿尔弗雷德是一位非常友好的年轻人，只要你别吓着他。”

　　他缓缓绕过阿尔弗雷德身后，宽慰地拍了下他的肩膀。他的另一只手放到了阿尔弗雷德头发上。那触感叫阿尔弗雷德发抖，但不是不好的那种，虽然此时他被伯爵强大的凝视放过了，不知怎地他仍然觉得躲开既没有意义又很愚蠢。完全不值得努力。

　　可马上，伯爵似乎是误把他当小狗了：他开始心不在焉地挠阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。第一下让阿尔弗雷德抽动了一记，他立刻体会到了那感觉的美妙，他便为此静止了下来。阿尔弗雷德从没让自己的头被抓过，指甲的刮擦，那些长长的手指按摩着他的头皮，让他响亮地呜呜出声。

　　他为那声音挣了下，睁开了眼睛（他什么时候闭上的？！）就看到赫伯特朝他露齿而笑，露齿还危险。他尖叫一声，在恐惧之下猛缩回伯爵身边。并没有嘲笑他的害怕，冯·克洛克一手掀起斗篷，环住他，有如庇护一般。

　　小小一瞬间阿尔弗雷德想到了巨大的黑暗翅膀，他又害怕起来……可这怀抱宽松、温暖而呵护，很快他又感到一切太平。

　　到赫伯特的笑容最终消去，阖上嘴唇，覆住他的牙齿，伯爵那翅膀一样的手臂落下了。“赫伯特，停下，你会吓到这可怜的男孩儿的。”他低声道，擦过阿尔弗雷德的耳背。

　　阿尔弗雷德试着别再哼哼出来……但几乎做不到。

　　过了会儿，冯·克洛克两手放在他的肩膀上：“告诉我，阿尔弗雷德，你还在害怕吗？ _我_ 吓到你了吗？”

　　阿尔弗雷德感到他暖暖地、安抚地贴着他的背，干咽一口：“不，先生，我现在不怕了。我、我想。好吧，就一点点。我是说我觉得……”

　　“心怦怦跳？”伯爵贴心地猜测道。他单手绕到他身前，这回没有披风了，覆在阿尔弗雷德的胃部。“跳到这儿了吗？”阿尔弗雷德点点头，伯爵轻笑出声。“那不是恐惧，年轻人，是其他东西。”他另一手弄痒了阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，让这种感觉更强烈了。“这让你令人不舒服了？”

　　阿尔弗雷德略别过脸，让他继续，并摇了摇脑袋。“舒服”这个词简直不公正。这让他想起了莎拉。

　　“好的。”一会儿后，伯爵说，“赫伯特，过来这儿。”

　　阿尔弗雷德闻声又抽了口气想要退得更紧，但这次他没被容许。强有力的双手抓着肩膀定住他，让阿尔弗雷德远离他。暴露在外。而赫伯特在过来， _过来_ ……

　　“阿尔弗雷德，看着我。”伯爵静静地命令。阿尔弗雷德紧闭双眼没有动弹。“转过来，看着我。没什么好怕的。”

　　最后阿尔弗雷德努力做到了，信任着伯爵深邃漆黑让他冷静的眼神。

　　果真如此，当他们眼神相锁，他觉得自己能够呼吸得更顺畅。冯·克洛克点点头：“握住我的手。”

　　阿尔弗雷德照做，尽力捏住。他觉得赫伯特来到了他的身后。

　　“阿尔弗雷德，我向你保证，今晚我的儿子不会在没有你允许的情况下做任何事。现在……他是否可以碰你，这里——”伯爵拖动一只手，直至指向他的脖子，“——正如我刚才所做的一样？我记得你享受于此。”

　　他耐心地等着回复，最终阿尔弗雷德也不忍让他失望。他深呼吸后点了头。

　　马上，赫伯特的手自他身后落在他的肩上，让他定于原位。赫伯特的另一只手，长而优雅又像个爪，扫过他的脖子，勾勒出图案。

　　“放轻松。”冯·克洛克嘟囔着，发现阿尔弗雷德被两只手压制住，“慢慢来。”

　　赫伯特放松下来，徐徐有力地爱抚着直到阿尔弗雷德也放松。“像那样？”他问道。

　　阿尔弗雷德不安地吞咽。冯·克洛克给他一个鼓励的颔首，他才终于拾掇起说话的神经。“是的。额……有点痒，太痒了……刚才。”

　　“我很抱歉。”赫伯特说，“我不会再挠你痒了。”他的嗓音像他父亲一样柔滑，但不知为什么……有点更危险。有点更不自制。

　　所以，阿尔弗雷德很欣慰是伯爵而不是他的儿子起了话头扔下炸弹。“阿尔弗雷德……我觉得赫伯特想尝尝你的味道。”

　　“希——希——想……？”阿尔弗雷德结巴着。他没有很恐慌，但他极力攀着冯·克洛克的手，考虑着他也许可以。“你是说咬我？”

　　他身后，赫伯特嗤道：“你说得它听起来很 _禽兽_ 。”他解释着，轻拧了阿尔弗雷德的脖子一下：“‘尝’这个字更好。或者说， _想吻你_ 。 _用牙吻_ 。”他等待着。

　　“这疼吗？”阿尔弗雷德望进伯爵深沉的眼里，问。

　　冯·克洛克毫不犹豫地点头：“会痛那么一阵。”

　　“哦！”

　　冯·克洛克向他扬起一边眉毛，笑着说：“那，你不会希望我对你撒谎，是吗？”

　　阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。

　　“所以？”

　　“我……喔，但是……”阿尔弗雷德完全仰起脖颈好让赫伯特有空间抚摩他。差不多可以接受，实际上真的感觉很棒，但是他不确定是不是该——

　　“ _阿尔弗雷德！！_ ”教授的声音，高而警惕，打断了他们，“以上帝之名啊这里在发生些什么！”

　　教授大惊小怪地向他们开路，赫伯特当即退后一步，但阿尔弗雷德和伯爵就没动 。

　　“男孩们之间有些误解，”冯·克洛克圆滑地说，“我在帮他们调停。”他放开阿尔弗雷德的手，和他的凝视，最终转过身：“你想和他说话吗？”

　　“是啊我是要和他——但是。其实我最开始是想和你说话来着。我在你的图书馆里，你瞧啊，我注意到——”

　　阿尔弗雷德半听着教授解释着什么啥啥的首印版啊。他忙着观察那个回看向他的摆明了很 _饥渴_ 的赫伯特……

　　“这儿，”冯·克洛克说着，“来这儿，我亲自向你展示我放它的地方——”

　　“不！”阿尔弗雷德哭喊，“别走！”所有人都转回身盯着他，他尽力让自己冷静点。“我——我是说，别 _撂下我_ 走。因为……因为我也想看。看书。是的。”

　　冯·克洛克点点头，象征性地努力了下来遮掩他的笑意，再次邀请阿尔弗雷德进入他披风下的屏障。阿尔弗雷德欣然前往，实事求是地从他臂下探出脑袋，在那儿他才有勇气去直视赫伯特的脸。赫伯特看上去像被遗弃了，让他感觉很坏。“我会……迟些再和你说的，”他无力地提议，“要是我们……我是说，如果他……”

　　伯爵笑道：“当然，稍后我们三人会继续我们的谈话。”

　　赫伯特精神起来，拍合上手：“好极了！”

　　阿尔弗雷德设法没去看他的牙齿。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对“胃里有蝴蝶”这个说法深恶痛绝，我办不到我意译了QoQ


	2. 超美味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter 2](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5759957/2/Alfred-Sandwich)

原作者的话：

　　感谢评论！

　　标题这么取是因为这个故事在脑海里的第一个画面就是他们仨紧紧地站在一起，赫伯特想靠近阿，阿就紧张地往爸爸身上贴。

　　好了，现在开始赫阿斜线向了。

　　

* * *

 

 

　　到他们三个稍后再说上话，已经完全不是阿尔弗雷德所预期的那样了。

　　“你好，阿尔弗雷德。”伯爵说道，显然从不知道哪里显形在阿尔弗雷德的肩旁。

　　他很 _肯定_ 一会儿前这房间还是空的，可仍然，阿尔弗雷德还是抑制住那口倒吸进嘴里的凉气，转身回“你好”。他转身的时候，他感觉到另有人在房里斡旋。他猛旋回身发现赫伯特正站在他跟前，像三明治一样把他夹进来。他紧张地靠后退向伯爵，努力挤出一声笑：“从——从我们落下的地方开始，是吗？”

　　“不完全如此。”冯·克洛克自他身后说道，“首先，我想给你看点东西。”他抓着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，坚定地领他向前几步、坐进一把椅子里。此时他的声音听起来不大一样，不知为何更加冷硬，阿尔弗雷德并不是很敢转身抬头看他以求安心。

　　他转而盯着赫伯特——他显然与他父亲进行着某种无声的对话，并在明悉指示的同时颔首。下一刻，他的视线移向阿尔弗雷德，开始脱自己的衣服。

　　“呃。”阿尔弗雷德说。奇怪的是赫伯特看起来不像之前那么兴冲冲、色眯眯的，事实上他甚至没有在笑。他看上去严肃而悲伤，当他拨开层层蕾丝找出他的衬衫扣子时，几乎有些责怨。他一路解开了衬衫扣子，耸耸肩让它滑开来，露出他雪白的胸膛。

　　阿尔弗雷德感到他身后的伯爵动了动，做了什么手势，接着赫伯特就走上前、跪了下来。

　　阿尔弗雷德甚至能思考原因之前，一只手从后面紧扣住了他的脖子。冯·克洛克把他从椅子里提起来，踢开椅子，强迫他跪到地板上。

　　此时赫伯特和阿尔弗雷德直面而跪。赫伯特的脑袋低垂，有那么会儿让阿尔弗雷德担心他是不是被强迫参与进了什么不健康的吸血鬼结婚仪式……

　　而伯爵马上弯下身，为他点明了一切。“把你的手给我。”他厉声道，现在的声音里没有半点宽抚人心的味道。阿尔弗雷德还没来得及选服从还是抵抗，冯·克洛克就夺过他的手腕，为其欲为。“这里。”他说，把那手摁平在赫伯特的腹部。他挪着阿尔弗雷德的手指攀着肋骨向上走，数着：“一、二、三、四、五、 _六和七_ 。”

　　阿尔弗雷德咽了一口。赫伯特仍然盯着地面。

　　“那里： _那_ 是赫伯特的心脏所在。如果你想杀了他，你会需要知道的。”

　　赫伯特终于抬起了头，可仍然没有说话。

　　“你吓着他了，阿尔弗雷德。你能感觉到他的心脏是如何跳动的吗？”他些许更用力地把他的手按进赫伯特的胸膛，确保他明白，“我们发现你今天打算做的事了。现在，我……我并没有感到过度的不适。以前人们就试图杀死我。我很老了，我作过恶、树过敌。但是赫伯特……这对他而言还是陌生的。因为他没做过任何招致别人来谋杀他的事。从未。”

　　“我……我不是故——”阿尔弗雷德陷入了沉默。

　　“不是故意的？”

　　那是，的确是阿尔弗雷德本打算说的。“——我不知道。”

　　“何不让 _我_ 来告诉你你企图做什么。”伯爵冷冷地提醒他。“你本想要冷血地谋杀我们——在我们无助沉睡之际。”他轻声笑道，抽动着他的手指以提醒阿尔弗雷德他脖子上还有一只大而有力的手，“说实话，大概就像你现在那么无助。”

　　阿尔弗雷德不喜欢这一切目前的走向。可足够能确定的是……“告诉我，阿尔弗雷德，你觉得要是我现在拧断你的脖子，能有多公平？我可以的。随时随地。”他的大拇指嵌进来，用力地，阿尔弗雷德开始发抖。

　　“不——不是很公平。”他倒抽着气说，“求您别。”

　　赫伯特叹息道：“爸爸，他把眼睛闭上了。”

 _打小报告的屁精！_ 阿尔弗雷德睁开眼睛怒瞪着他，赫伯特拍拍他的膝盖，微微向他笑了一下。“别担心——只要你听话行事，我们不会伤害你的。是不是这样，爸爸？”他问着，眼睛没有离开过阿尔弗雷德。

　　“没错。”冯·克洛克同意道，甚至不大情愿。

　　“瞧见了吗？”赫伯特舔过自己的牙齿，阿尔弗雷德咽下嘴上想告诉他要是老这么干就永远没可能光用凝视勾引到别人的冲动。

　　“好。”阿尔弗雷德说。

　　“非常好。”冯·克洛克又接过话头，声音强势却至少没那么生气了。“现在，把他的头发往后梳，这样你才能看见。”

　　阿尔弗雷德立马探身，犹豫了下，第二次尝试的时候才抓住赫伯特长而精致的头发，拨开胸口的那些，把它们拨到他的肩膀后。“是这样吗？”

　　赫伯特向他点头。

　　“不错。再找找他的心脏。”

　　这一步就有点困难了，阿尔弗雷德强迫自己振作起来上手 _做_ 。他把手放在吸血鬼的身体上，小心翼翼地爬向他的心之所在。

　　“很好。冯·”克洛克说，“请原谅我……”在阿尔弗雷德来得及问“为什么”之前，伯爵捉着他另一只手，凑进赫伯特的嘴里。

　　“嗷！”阿尔弗雷德迅速抽回手，盯着他流血的手指。

　　“标记那个地方，”冯·克洛克命令道，“如果你还要找，你就能马上找到它。”

　　“我必须这样吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“但是我不——我是说我，我，不会……”他等了等，伯爵没有帮他，他便转向了赫伯特，“听着，我保证我不会，你知道的， _做_ 那种事。我——我没做。”

　　“按他说的做，阿尔弗雷德。”赫伯特轻声说。

　　他脖子上的手紧了紧：“ _立刻。_ ”

　　阿尔弗雷德伸手画了一个叉，试着不去注意赫伯特的颤抖：”它……它在这儿。”

　　“没错。”

　　“但是我 _不会_ ……”他从那个丑陋的红色标记上抬起眼，确保能直视进赫伯特的眼睛里，才发现他眼里的湿润。现在他感觉更糟糕了，他抓住吸血鬼的手捏了捏。“真的。赫伯特，我不会的。看着我，拜托了别哭，我发誓我不会的。我很抱歉。”

　　这话没让他冷静下来，反而是，产生了反效果。赫伯特响亮地吸着鼻子，别开身去。“你想这么做的，”他近乎哀嚎起来，“我这么喜欢你，可你却会杀——杀—— _杀了_ 我。”

　　“不！不是，我没有……我是说我……”他无助地越过自己的肩膀向后看去，但是冯·克洛克没有介入给他任何主意。

　　阿尔弗雷德这才意识到伯爵已经放开了他，他挪向前一点到赫伯特的身后，扶住他的肩膀。“真的，赫伯特，我真的不会伤害你的。我不会的。我告诉你我很抱歉了。”似乎没有任何效果，突然他灵光一闪。“看啊， _你_ 也差点伤害到 _我_ 。记得吗？你当时把我摁倒了要咬我，你记得那事儿吗？”

　　赫伯特用他拖曳的袖子擤鼻子。阿尔弗雷德为那鼻塞一样的稀薄水声一阵畏缩，试着别去多想吸血鬼的鼻子会不会变红。

　　“所以……所以也许我们可以原谅对方，是不是？”他进一步施压，“我不会……你知道的，再下去地窖里了。你也不要再想着咬我了，好吗？这也都因为你真的吓到我了，你知道的。”

　　“可我就是想……”赫伯特又吸了次鼻子，“我想这么做因为你看起来很可口！你知道的——从一种 _特别_ 的角度。我从没有只为了玩而咬任何人。但是我真的想要你。”

　　对比这场会面令人痛苦的程度，阿尔弗雷德不禁为此微笑。“我看着……很可口？”他重复了遍。

　　“嗯哼。”赫伯特热切地点点头。

　　阿尔弗雷德必须得弄明白。他又回头看伯爵是什么想法：“真的吗？”

　　伯爵耸耸肩：“就像这个词所暗示的，事关口感。”

　　阿尔弗雷德发现自己对这个温吞的回答有点点不高兴，随即把注意力转回到正确欣赏他滋味的人。“好吧听着，赫伯特……我会试着把它当作表扬，但是你得保证你不会再袭击我了。你能保证吗？”

　　“我们不强迫别人做我们的朋友。”赫伯特不高兴地背诵着，“我保证。”

　　“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德现在感觉好多了，也更胆大了。他可能花了应该需要的两倍时间思考，然后说：“那么我猜……我是说，为什么不呢。给你。”他从后面伸出手，用他流血的手指抵着赫伯特的嘴唇：“我是不是和看起来的一样可口？”


	3. 馅料足

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter 3](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5759957/3/Alfred-Sandwich)

原作者的话：

　　这章里少爷和阿会让人觉得太天真，但是别忘了阿这辈子还没对谁有过行动，而少爷（虽然他很大程度上看起来确实有欲望）很诡异很吓人很不正常（dysfunctional）很吸血鬼所以他很有可能也从来没啥机会。这样的话他们都不知道自己干了些啥，又不像我们，他们又没有一整个因特网的黄片黄文来性教育他们。总之这里就是俩一无所知的性冲冲的处男尽他们所能的摸索了。祝他们好运。

　　（Slash警告） 

 

* * *

 

 

　　赫伯特轻呵一声舔了舔他的嘴唇，接着居心显见地向上握住阿尔弗雷德还搭在他肩上的手腕。“哦这……可真是美味。”他嗫嚅道，扯着阿尔弗雷德更紧地贴着他的背。他又舔舔被弄破的手指，嘴唇圈上它吮吸起来。

　　阿尔弗雷德由着他——虽然赫伯特用舌头戳到那口子的时候他确实嘶了声。

　　“抱歉。”赫伯特说，点上一个愧疚的小小的吻。他移开去舔阿尔弗雷德的手心，然后是手腕。在阿尔弗雷德感到尖牙的棱角前一切都很好，他马上惶恐起来试着躲开。

　　“别！停下！”他惊喘，无用地推搡着吸血鬼的掌控。

　　“放轻松，赫伯特。”门口的声音絮絮道。他们转过身看见克洛克在出去的当口了下来，给他们建议：“放慢节奏。”

　　“呣。”赫伯特放下阿尔弗雷德的手腕离开他的嘴，继而轻抚着他的手，“抱歉，对不起。不咬人，我知道我保证过。放松。”

　　“好。”阿尔弗雷德怀疑地说，停止挣扎。他再次让赫伯特嗅着他的手腕，附上一个吻——慢慢地，不用牙。“谢谢。”他对着克洛克的方向说道。

　　伯爵欠了下身，略有谑笑地看着他们，随即走了出去。门关上的同时，阿尔弗雷德突然又感到紧张， _非常_ 紧张，叫着“等等”，但是已经太晚了。

　　赫伯特笑道：“怎么，你不会想他在这儿 _看着_ 我们吧？”

　　阿尔弗雷德咽了下，转头面对他：“看着我们……干嘛？”

　　“我不知道。”赫伯特说。他的笑容很玩味，甚至又露着他的尖牙。这时阿尔弗雷德倒不觉得它有多可怕到他不能接受。“你想做什么？之前有人吻过你吗？”

　　“ _什么？_ ”阿尔弗雷德两手都捂住脖子。“不！你说了不咬的！ _不_ 咬人，”他重复道，“而且不——不能尝，不能用牙齿接吻，随便你怎么称呼它。都不！”

　　“当然当然，我知道。”赫伯特急切地保证，“我只是想……”他耸耸肩看着地上，稍带羞涩。“你知道的，接吻。”

　　“噢，”阿尔弗雷德顿住，“你是说……吻在嘴上？”

　　“嗯哼。”

　　“我……我从没。”

　　“我也是。你要学吗？我们俩来。在这儿……我觉得我们……”赫伯特在他能回答之前就凑上来，一只手扶在他脖子后。阿尔弗雷德蠢兮兮地瞪着他，他自己的手被提起来，挂在吸血鬼的肩头。“像这样，然后……”赫伯特倚近他。

　　阿尔弗雷德在他离自己的脸只有半英寸时别过头去。“等等。”他说，感到赫伯特的呼吸喷在他的脸颊上。这感觉并不坏。甚至令人愉悦。他极力不要对此多加留意，而是集中注意于他要说的话：“等等。听着。”

　　赫伯特抵着他的脸笑了声：“之后我会听的。来吧——我们接吻。这很简单的，来啊。”他双手捧起阿尔弗雷德的脸掰正。他倚下身，深吸一口气，让两人的嘴唇贴在一起。

　　奇怪的是，什么都没有 _发生_ 。阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，感到了嘴上的压力和其他一点什么。他应该做些什么呢？赫伯特的几缕头发在他脸上，他确实看不到很多。嗯……他们应该怎样呼吸呢？他们的嘴巴被堵着，鼻子差不多挤在了一起。

　　最终他退后了一点吸了口气。他们面面相觑。“我们……”赫伯特开口，然后又打住。

　　阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。“我不觉得我们做对了。”一个主意闪过他脑海，然后他笑了起来，“也许我们应该找你父亲来帮我们的。”

　　“哦，这——这不 _好笑_ ！”赫伯特用力拍了下地，气虎虎地瞪着他，“人类总是互相亲吻。怎么在我这儿就不行了？”

　　“瞧啊，没事儿的，我们能搞明白的。”阿尔弗雷德再一次靠近他，“你应该……呃，我是说像你亲我的手那样。像这样。”他凑近，在吸血鬼的嘴唇上留下一个软软的吻。

　　赫伯特点点头：“继续。告诉我所有你知道的。”

　　“好吧我不 _知道_ 。但是我见过别人，还有我读过的书里有亲吻，我觉得你应该……应该压上来，像我们之前，只是……就是要像我演示的那样动一动。而且你应该张开你的嘴。好吧……至少姑娘们是这样，我觉得。我 _觉得_ 。我们没人是姑娘。所以我猜……”他犹豫道。

　　“不要紧，我来当姑娘。我头发比较长。”赫伯特把头发拨回去，笑着。

　　“好。好啊，我们再试一次。过来这儿。”一瞬间阿尔弗雷德意识到自己觉得有点热，花了一会儿把外套脱掉。然后他凑近，扶着赫伯特的脖子和腰抱住他，倾身吻他。这次他稍稍仰起脑袋，让他们更好地贴起来，自此一切都顺利多了。

　　一开始他们略有迟疑、笨拙，小心地亲吻这对方，几乎是轮流主动。之后赫伯特显然记起他应该压上去，并把他们俩扣得更紧。他也微微张开了自己的嘴，阿尔弗雷德注意到他尝试着他记得从书里读到的动作：他的舌头滑了进来……

　　“嗷！”他挣开，上气不接下气。

　　赫伯特也剧烈地呼吸着：“怎么了？”

　　一会儿后阿尔弗雷德才放松下来：“没什么，我只是碰到了你的……牙。有点惊讶，就这样。”

　　“哦……抱歉……我是不是应该……？”

　　不知何故，见到他这么无所适从，居然还有点讨人喜欢。“没，不要紧的。”阿尔弗雷德说，“是我的错——我会小心点儿的。过来这儿。”

　　他们继续着，只是这次赫伯特比只把双手挂在他同伴的肩上做得更多了。他把阿尔弗雷德紧紧扯向自己，动着自己的髋骨好能在对方身上研磨。

　　“喔！”阿尔弗雷德尖叫进他的嘴里，反射性地拉着他的头发。 _这样_ ，他们绝对是做对了。

　　赫伯特轻笑，猛舔出一小点舌头伸进他的嘴唇。那感觉真奇怪，但是很美妙。阿尔弗雷德反过来探索着他的嘴，可很快他又遇到了牙齿，这次它们在一个不巧的时刻动了，牙尖掐在他的舌头上。

　　赫伯特忽然过紧地抓着他。赫伯特的舌头也开始暴力之前，阿尔弗雷德几乎没有时间去思考见鬼地发生了什么，它捅着他的舌头，把它再次推近那尖牙。

　　他惊惶地推开，才意识到嘴里有一股铁锈味道。噢，好家伙。这就解释了这突然的激情了。

　　“阿尔弗雷德，回来，回来这儿。”赫伯特抓上了他的手腕，爬进他的大腿，强压他在地上。他明显失去控制了：“阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德你尝起来——”

　　“嘿！不要！不能咬，记得吗？”阿尔弗雷德举起一只手挡开赫伯特的脸，但他不喜欢赫伯特眼馋他手腕的样子，马上又缩了回来，“ _不_ ，赫伯特。你保证过的。别！那弄疼我的嘴了。”

　　“是 _你_ 干的，不是我。”赫伯特提醒他，继续往他身上爬。很快阿尔弗雷德就躺平在地上，紧紧抿住嘴。“再来一次，来啊。”

　　“唔——嗯。”阿尔弗雷德不肯张开。

　　赫伯特把他两只手腕都揿在地上，用胯碾蹭着他。“可是这感觉多好！再为我做一次，我会做你想要的任何事。嗯？这样如何？”

　　像上天堂一样，说实话。阿尔弗雷德可以听见自己混乱地呻吟着，他动得太慢了。可仍然……

　　“你尝起来……真……好。”赫伯特深呼吸，仍然碾着他。

　　到最后阿尔弗雷德受不了了。“好吧，”他抽气，“我会像刚才那样吻你，如果你……唔唔嗯……快一点。”

　　“快点？”赫伯特稍稍变了他的节奏，阿尔弗雷德弓起身体去蹭他，简直完美。他大睁着眼睛点点头。

　　赫伯特蜷起上半身吻他，阿尔弗雷德张嘴接受，让吸血鬼来寻找他舌头上流血的小伤口。一找到，赫伯特就颤抖起来，摩擦得更用力、角度更好……这样倒是值得去考虑下的。

　　几滴血换来对他的身体做这么美好的事儿，也许挺值的。阿尔弗雷德诱哄一般地打开牙齿，把嘴唇拖进齿间。会意地，赫伯特迅速地些微抽搐着吮了血……马上他的顶动变得狂野，以至于他们身下的地毯开始拱皱起来。

　　这样更棒了，比爽更爽。阿尔弗雷德叽里咕噜地在他嘴里说着 _好好好_ ，不知不觉一条腿环上了他的背。赫伯特之前放掉了他的一只手，所以他现在能够攀得更紧，催促他们进入他想要的节奏。“拜托，赫伯特， _求你了_ ！”他最终短促尖利地喊了起来。他觉得快要到了，离他想要的非常 _近_ 。

　　可紧接着赫伯特挪开了他的脸。他仍然在阿尔弗雷德身上动作着，美好的，用力地，现在却不够快到满足他。“你的脖子，”他抽气，紧盯着，“它真好看。”

　　“什——什么？！”阿尔弗雷德极力拉回他的手腕，可是现在两只都被捉住了，被牢牢固定在地上。“不，不赫伯特别，你说过的——”

　　“不不听着，不要紧的。不会很糟糕的。”他探下脑袋，以此逼迫阿尔弗雷德头侧向一边。他蹭进去，舔遍那里搏动的血管。“你闻起来，你尝起来……太好了……我想要。太想了。”

　　阿尔弗雷德呜咽着。亲吻，舔弄，赫伯特用他的嘴唇用力吮吸着……都绝妙无比。他想不出他是哪里来力气摇头的。“别咬。”他上气不接下气地重复着。

　　“求你了？！”

　　“ _不要。_ ”

　　“可是，可是……好吧，像之前那样，”赫伯特恳求道，“就像之前那样。”

　　“赫伯特……”

　　“听着，我不会伤害你的，我发誓我不会。我不会真的咬下去的，我只想尝尝。就一点点。”

　　如果他再说一次“不”，赫伯特也许会停下胯上的动作。 _那_ 可真是不容发生了。他努力讲道理：“可是你已经—— _喔_ ——已经尝过了。”阿尔弗雷德又提醒他。

　　“那不一样。求你了，我发誓就一点儿，我需要它，我发誓那不疼。求你了，你会喜欢的。”

　　赫伯特都把他带得这么这么近了，该是开始妥协的时候了。阿尔弗雷德在他身下蠕动着，全身心都急切地给予了允许。“好吧，好的好的，好啊但是不要咬我，只是—— _嗷！_ ”

　　赫伯特简洁明快地用牙齿拧起一小块皮肤，直接穿透了过去。正像阿尔弗雷德预期的那样。

　　而随即，那吸血鬼嘶声弯回了身子，大张起他的嘴……

　　这个 _骗子！_ 阿尔弗雷德感到恐惧席卷了他。“赫伯特 _不_ ！”他喊着。赫伯特还是猛向下扑来。

　　感到那上下颌钳住他脖子那一刻，阿尔弗雷德又痛又气地嚎了一声。怎么敢，他怎么 _敢_ ！可马上赫伯特又找到了那精确的节奏、完美的一点，高潮席卷过他，有那么会儿阿尔弗雷德无法思考。他激烈地扭来扭去，哀鸣着是啊不的，而那吸血鬼用力、更用力地驶进他。所有他左手做过的罪恶行径都无法和这相提并论。恐惧或否，愤恨或否，这种愉悦是完整的完美的，令他无法抗拒。

　　其后，一切都结束了，当高潮开始消去，这有点太过了，被这种力度摩擦着几乎疼痛。他略略调整了一下他的髋部以保护他的脆弱部分，听着赫伯特抵着他脖子的喘息。

　　这立即让他想起来：他的 _脖子_ 。那一口。在他 _发誓他不会_ 的前提下。

　　嗯……阿尔弗雷德屏息一阵，认真注意了下那吮吸的感觉。他感到牙齿陷进来了，是的，赫伯特动作这他的下巴，令人疼痛地陷进来。

　　但是他的皮肤没破。他所有的咆哮和装腔作势，赫伯特真的只是在让他相信而已。

　　怒气瞬间消散，阿尔弗雷德感到自己的周身荡漾过一阵放松的温暖和更多其他的东西。不是很糟糕的，或是危险的。此时这只是很有趣，很鲁莽，而且……好吧， _很刺激_ 。虽然他已经被满足了，虽然他应该就此完蛋，但他发现自己喜欢对他做的这当子事儿，沉浸于赫伯特的每声抽气和顶动。他还有点飘飘然，在恐惧和愉悦的余韵下，所有的事情都让他觉得好笑。“喔你这可恶的，你这 _邪恶的_ ……”他在咯咯笑声中吸气说着，扭动着，而赫伯特把他摁牢了，蹭得更加残忍。他享受于此。“是啊继续，继续，”他上气不接下气，“ _喔噢_ ——赫伯特，就这样。”

　　那节奏忽变得尖锐而狂乱，阿尔弗雷德知道该是时间了。他屏住呼吸睁着眼睛，在赫伯特到达顶峰的时候，想要看着一切想要记住。也不是因为他能看到多少，赫伯特的脸还埋在他颈窝里，所以他能看到的一个方向里只有金色的头发，另一个方向是长长的爪子样的手指咬紧着他的手腕。

　　赫伯特发出近乎哭叫的声音。他念阿尔弗雷德名字的次数远超过了阿尔弗雷德所能数清的。最后他坍在他身上，阿尔弗雷德想推开他让自己呼吸的时候，他扣着阿尔弗雷德的胸膛紧紧地抱住他。

　　阿尔弗雷德猜是他们十有八九都理解对了，不论好坏。


End file.
